


After All This Time

by Katara93



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Emperor Hux, Established Relationship, Hux's Mother - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6766993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katara93/pseuds/Katara93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emporer Hux gets a visit from his mother, who left when he was a child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After All This Time

Emperor Hux sat in his throne, back ramrod straight as it always was. Kylo stood just behind his throne; for protection and company. “Send the next one in,” he ordered the page, who bowed.

The next person to see him was human, an older woman with brown hair that had a few streaks of grey in it. She had a grace and her looks told that she had been beautiful when she was younger. Her hair was long, to her waist. She looked vaguely familiar to Hux, but he couldn’t place why.

“Nihilist,” she started uncertainly.

Hux stood suddenly, staring at her in surprise. There were only two people who called him that, his father and…

“Mother?” he asked.

“Yes, son, it’s me,” she said, starting to cry. “Oh, Nihilist, look at you, I’m so proud of you.”

Hux sat back down, his hands clenching into fists and his jaw tightening. “Ren, see her out.”

Kylo and his mother both looked at him in surprise. 

“That’s your name?” Kylo asked, and Hux shot him a warning look. Kylo backtracked. “Well, if she is your mother, I think you should talk.”

Hux glared at him openly now. “Your opinions are irrelevant, Ren. Escort her out, now.”

“Please, darling, I just want to talk,” his mother whimpered as Kylo reluctantly moved toward her.

“Now you want to talk,” Hux laughed harshly. “When you left in the night without so much as a goodbye, or even a note!”

“I was so young, son, and foolish, I didn’t know what I was doing,” she sobbed.

“I was ten!” Hux shot back, gritting his teeth. “I thought it was my fault that you left.”

“Come back tomorrow,” Kylo muttered under his breath, as he escorted the woman from the room. “I’ll talk to him.”

She nodded tearfully at him. “Thank you.” 

When she was gone, Hux stood and paced fretfully. “The nerve of that woman! To come back after 25 kriffing years, and think she has the right to see me. And right after I became Emperor. She wants something, that’s the only reason she’s here.”

“Hux,” Kylo said gently, watching him pace calmly. “She is your mother. You should at least talk to her.”

“That’s rich coming from you, Ren,” Hux snapped. “Tell me, if your mother came through the door, would you want to talk to her?”

Kylo’s gaze darkened, and Hux sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I apologize, Ren, that was out of line,” Hux said. 

Kylo nodded slightly. “You’re right, though. I have no right to judge your choices about your family. Do what you want. Now, if you’ll excuse me, your grace, I’m going to bed.”

Hux sighed as Kylo stalked away. He could tell Kylo was still angry, and he would have to mend that. But not right that second. He spent a while just sitting there, recalling all the memories he had of his mother. They were almost all good.

When he snapped out of his reverie, it was late. He sighed, rubbing his eyes, and walked wearily into his quarters. Kylo was sleeping soundly, and Hux undressed and gently crawled in beside him, not wanting to wake him. 

He failed in this, however, and Kylo opened an eye beside him, then blinked them both open.

Hux gently kissed his forehead. “I’m sorry. About earlier. Really. It’s just… seeing my mother…”

“It must have been hard,” Kylo murmured, rolling over and wrapping his arms around Hux, and he knew he was forgiven. “I’ll make sure she’s sent away when she comes back tomorrow, if you want.”

Hux sighed. “No. I suppose you’re right. I should at least talk to her.”

“Whatever you want,” Kylo muttered sleepily, closing his eyes again.

Hux closed his eyes as well, and though he didn’t think he would be able to sleep, apparently he was able to because when he opened his eyes light was streaming in through the window. Kylo was still asleep, sprawled across the bed.

Hux got up and dressed with an unusual feeling of dread in his stomach. He heard Kylo shift in bed behind him, and turned around to face him. 

Kylo studied his face carefully. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

Hux nodded, finishing dressing. He tried to look confident, even though he felt far from it. “I am.”

Kylo got out of bed, moving over to kiss Hux before he started to get dressed as well. They made their way to the throne room, and Hux sat down, clenching his fists again. Kylo reached out and took his hand in a gesture of support and Hux relaxed slightly.

His mother walked into the room, at least not crying this time. She looked nervous, but her expression changed to happiness when she saw Kylo and Hux holding hands.

“Ren, meet my mother, Saralen,” Hux said, standing. “Saralen, this is Kylo Ren.”

“Pleasure,” his mother said, before she rushed forward to hug Hux, who stood there, rigid in surprise for a moment, before relaxing into it. She smelled just like he remembered, and he trembled, trying not to start crying.

“Oh, son, I’ve been keeping tabs on you, I’m really so proud of you, you’ve done so well with your life,” she babbled, her eyes shining with pride.

Hux smiled faintly at her. “So what have you been doing?”

His mother and Kylo Ren both smiled at that.


End file.
